Crazy Dream Story
by skittelstalker242
Summary: ok so i know the titles awful, but the story is funny. Its based off this crazy dream i had about a week ago and decided to write it down. its super crazy but its really funny. please read and review. XD


_Me- ok so this is based off a crazy dream I had one night_

_Taylor- yep I'm in it to I'm a Gl….*attack Taylor with a shovel*_

_Me – you'll ruin the story. _

_Taylor- she does not own any of the mortal instrument series Cassandra Clare does_

_Me- So well then ok on with the story._

Me and Taylor are sitting in Mr. Shear's science room, and then the bell rings and instead of going to lunch, like we normally would. Instead we walked out the doors and left school. We ended up walking around an area full of ware houses, which is overly weird because there are no warehouses in my honky tonk county, but any way I scream "wait I know where we are" _*AN -_- because you know it's a dream and dreams never make any since*_

So I lead Taylor up to a ware house with the name Bane on the door. So we hit the button and walk in. we look around the room is full of bright neon colors and there's a huge couch. Then out of know where my favorite glitter colored, rainbowed*_yes I know it's not a word*_ pants wearing, gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitric oxide warlock. Magnus Bane. _*yes I know you all knew it was Magnus and if anyone knows were gayer than monkeys is from I'm not plagiarizing I just love it* _

Me and Taylor look at him and scream "were hungry!"

"That's no problem" Magnus says and then he snaps his fingers, and he magic's up some Oreos and chocolate milk. So me and Taylor sit there and eat.

"So Magnus" I say "who is your favorite character in the hunger games?"

"Hmmm. That's a hard one probably Cina."

"That's my favorite too"

"I hate all of you" Taylor screams "I love Gale!"

"That's stupid and pointless" Magnus says

"You're stupid and pointless!"

"Now now." I say "be nice" _pound pound pound _"what's that" Magnus looks around and his cat eyes gleam with something evil.

"Oh that's nothing just ignore it" he says

"Hey Magnus!" Taylor screams _*AN yeah we scream a lot*_ "let's play Magic!"

"But Taylor he doesn't need to play magic he is magic"

"It's ok I love magic" Magnus says _*AN yes he plays magik deal with it* _so while Taylor and Magnus play magic I look around for Magnus's cat. I find him and kind of pull his tail *_why I don't know I love cats* _any way so the cats goes shooting across the room and knocks the card everywhere. Then we hear _pound pound_.

"Ok what is that" Taylor asks.

"I already said its noth…" bam Alec falls out of the closet. *_ha ha_ _he came out. Get It XD*_ Alec has are tied behind his back, he is only wearing boxers, and he has frinking cat ears on his head, and looking very pissed at Magnus.

"Magnus, did Alec just come out of the closet?" I ask

"Why yes he did. And?" Magnus says

"And you don't find that odd at all?"

"No why would I? I put him there." at this statement Taylor lets out a girlish squeal and passes out from a massive nosebleed. We shrug and untie Alec and he sits down on the floor and we start watching Pokémon. And next thing we know Magnus pulls out a bottle of vodka. Yes vodka my friends :). We then proceed to drink it. After we've drank half way through the bottle I say, "You know if I marry a Russian guy I'm naming my son Vodka."

"That's an awful name." Magnus says

"And Magnus isn't"

"No it was a very popular name back in 1212"

"Hahaha… your name sounds funny"

"Yeah sharks rule" Taylor says

"What does that have to do with anything" I say

"And any way you are so wrong. Cats rule" Magnus says, and me and Alec shack are head in agreement.

"You're wrong sharks rule!"

"No cats rule!"

"Sharks"

"Cats"

"Sharks"

"Fine if you like sharks so much..." Magnus snaps his fingers and Taylor is turned into a huge shark.

"Taylor! Magnus change her back." I yell

"No Rachel its fine I'm finally happy now" Taylor says

"Ok" I say because I know she's obsessed with sharks.

So we put her on the couch and ask "hey Magnus where do you keep your glitter."

He smiles and me, him and Alec walk up the stairs and enter a room that is full of nothing but glitter. I grab a bottle of body glitter run down stairs and poof. I dump it all over Taylor the shark.

"hahaha." I laugh at her along with Alec.

"Now you're finally beautiful" Magnus says

"Ha you're a glitter shark." I say

"Glitter shark" Magnus laughs.

THE END

_Me-So there you have it my crack fick. I want to thank Taylor for listing to me rant after the dream and proceeding to tell me to write it. Taylor is my best friend and she is going to be an ichthyologist that means study sharks. Ok well bye._

_Taylor- please review or she'll never shut up about it._


End file.
